


爱我   25

by SirenD



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenD/pseuds/SirenD
Summary: CP：赫海HE   伪现实向    狗血预警    私设预警   时间线不符预警OK又是现实向，现实向真好磕呜呜呜呜这次是两个人磕磕绊绊在一起，挣扎磨合，最后安心拥抱彼此的故事。依然可能第三视角占多数，某些角度看这里的小盒可能有一点点“冷”，就一点点，而海海对待感情也没有那么纯粹，也有很多自私的地方，文中的两个人严格来说谁也不是圣人，求求大家不要挂我。冷静顾虑多不肯轻易给承诺直扳弯过程漫长  赫x勇敢去追爱缺乏安全感所以看起来无理取闹  海
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 7





	爱我   25

二十五

“好不好？”

他有机会说好与不好吗？

此刻的李赫宰伏在他身上，这么居高临下地审视着他，活像只饿了三天总算逮着猎物的豹子。

但说真的，但愿不是他这会儿脑子被酒精烧出了问题才这么认为。

这样的李赫宰真是太性感了。

李赫宰摸不清李东海这会儿一直沉默不语是什么意思，

这会儿他没多少耐心，即使他有，他裤裆里的家伙事也没有。

他跟李东海认识很长时间了，再过不久，他认识李东海的时间就要超过他们是陌生人的时间，至于他们以不清不楚的“恋人”身份相处的时间，算上来也差不多快3年。

至少在这些日子里，他从未想过自己有一天会对自己的“队友”、“挚友”，产生此刻如此清晰的欲望。

是的，是欲望，是想要将他变成自己专属，想要他浑身上下沾满自己的气息，是想要拥有他的欲望。

李东海在他眼里不再是过去的李东海，又或者说，比起过去的李东海意义更丰富了。

是他一直以来都不敢面对，不敢把它加在李东海身上的意义，又或者说，是他自己面对的意义。

“你真喝多了？”

残存的理智告诉李东海，他应该要再挣扎一下，毕竟以往那些他不想挣扎，想顺水推舟的时候，李赫宰的反应总是能让他瞬间冷静，继而陷入无休止的尴尬之中。

既然决心要“回到正轨”，就没必要再让他们的关系陷入尴尬境地了，对吧。即使他现在仍然无法抗拒李赫宰对他的“诱惑”，他还是试图挽救一下他们即将再次滑出跑道的关系。

“你觉得我是一罐啤酒的酒量吗？”

那人挑眉，活像是被李东海的问题给逗乐了。撑在李东海身边的那只手抓着李东海的，移到了自己此刻亟待释放的位置。

“还是你觉得这里的酒量不行。”

那里热度惊人，比自己都烧得厉害，大概是真的“酒量不行”。

“你得帮帮我，”他觉得光是抓着李东海的手都能让他的小兄弟热度再上一层楼了，再这么僵持下去他真不知道自己能做出点儿什么来，“你得帮帮我，东海。”

那人只是垂下眼帘不再直视他，没再有其他动作，但李赫宰知道，这是不再拒绝，默许的意思，甚至说得再直白糟糕些，是李东海在用自己的形式邀请他。

他也不再强求李东海看向他或者配合他，他直接爬上沙发两腿跪在李东海身体两侧，整个人骑在李东海身上开始解自己的裤带。

李东海实在不敢看，却又再一次被李赫宰抓着手，一起体验他拉下裤链的动作。

“你......”

但他也就这么小声抗议了一下，紧接着也没什么再大的反抗动作了。

李赫宰把自己小兄弟从内裤里解救出来，握着根部，故意拿湿漉漉的头部去蹭李东海的腿根，愣是把浅灰色的平角裤洇成了深灰色。

“东海，”他上身向前倾，又凑到李东海耳边去，故意压低声音唤他，“东海，你帮帮我。”

李东海当真伸出手，握住了他的，用大拇指指腹在铃口处摩挲，蹭出更多清液来，蹭得李赫宰忍不住弓起腰，又舍不得让李东海的手离开自己。

“就是这样......”他还不忘继续指导喝了酒的李东海，想要挖掘对方更多潜力，“嗯......”

就是这么一声百转千回的“嗯”，击溃了李东海一直绷着的，名为自尊的弦，他一边变换手上的动作换来李赫宰更重的喘息，一边自嘲自己本来在这个人面前就没什么自尊可言。

在爱情面前，谁都是可怜虫。

李赫宰得了甜头，变本加厉地要让李东海给他更多，刚刚就已经被拽到了髋部的内裤干脆直接被李赫宰拉到了膝盖的位置，露出了许久未见有些害羞地挺立着的小兄弟。

他调整了一下自己的位置，让自己的和李东海的贴在一起，再把李东海的手拉过来将两根握住，李东海的手稍微有些小，两根一起握住有点儿吃力，李赫宰便附上自己的手帮他。

另一只手也没闲着，掐着李东海的下巴强迫那人直视自己，李东海激得眼泪都要下来，却又不得不看着他。

“再快一点，东海......”

“再快一点。”

可惜喝了酒的李东海手上动作还是不能让他满意，李赫宰心一横把人翻过来，让李东海面朝沙发靠背，掐着李东海的腰把自己那根塞进李东海的腿缝中间。

“你......”突如其来的动作变化让李东海措手不及，可他现在浑身没什么力气，所有血液好像都在下半身此刻被李赫宰重新握住的地方。

幸好沙发够宽大，他们两个这么侧躺着自己也没掉下去，他用左腿压着李东海的左腿，让李东海的腿夹得更紧些，同时吻着李东海的肩膀安抚着此刻还没完全缓过神来的人。

“我不进去，”他已经不能像往常那样平稳地说一句话了，连他自己都意识到了自己这会儿的失态，但没办法，他憋了这么久就是在等着拥抱李东海的这一刻，“我不进去，东海，但是你......呃......”

这个动作对两个人来说都有些别扭了，李东海被人这么扳着动弹不得，李赫宰不仅要挺腰还得保持平衡，一来二去喘息声越来越大，倒是让李东海更激动了，被李赫宰握住的高热前端汩汩往外淌着清液。

嫌沙发上实在支撑力不够，李赫宰耐着性子把人抓起来，两个人前端都这么硬鼓鼓地，走路别扭得不行，本来想把人抓回卧室去的李赫宰干脆把李东海就近按在了落地窗旁的地毯上。

地毯也是李东海选的，不好打理的白色中长毛，刚买回来那阵连李赫宰在上面吃东西都不准，但确实好看。

李东海被按在上面，细细密密的瘙痒让他轻哼了几声。

没让他好过多久，李赫宰继续把人侧过来，让李东海面朝着落地窗，重复刚刚在沙发上的动作。

炽热的物什和耻毛不断擦过李东海敏感的会阴部，他想挺身躲过这样的刺激，却把前端往那人手心里多送了几分，最后在李赫宰的喘息中他绷紧腰射了李赫宰一手。

而李赫宰比他耐力好些，又多挺动了几分钟，才把人摆成双腿大开的动作，射在了李东海的会阴，有些东西这么顺着流到了后穴处，倒是平添了几分令人遐想的意味。

射完李东海晕乎乎地，被地毯半包裹着，迷迷糊糊地就要睡过去。

而李赫宰意犹未尽地凑到他脸颊边去，强行讨了一个吻，这才肯放过那人，回到客厅茶几处拿纸巾盒湿纸巾过来收拾残局。

“东海，”见那人已经喊不动睡过去了，李赫宰蹲下来，又亲了亲他的肩膀，“你这木浦来的坏家伙。”

“以后别再拒绝我了，好不好？”

“以后别再拒绝我了，好不好？”

李赫宰从梦里醒来，又想起了他刚刚跟李东海搬进清潭洞那套房子的时候，李东海某个晚上湿漉漉的眼睛。

那个时候他为什么会一直拒绝李东海呢？他到底在拒绝什么？

李赫宰自己也想不太明白，但这个梦反反复复做了好多次，从一开始的疑惑，到后面沉思，再到后面他再看着李东海那双眼睛，有些别样的意味出现了。

他很警惕突然出现的“别样意味”，那双眼睛的魔力已经让他洗了好几次床单了，他只能期待出去工作的时候不要做这个梦，不要梦到那双眼睛，才能减少尴尬。

“既然说要去泡温泉，怎么又躲着我。”

李东海不是会藏着心事的性格，约自己泡温泉的李赫宰当时欲言又止，现在连在后台都要避嫌，李东海实在没想明白这其中的逻辑。

他们来日本有一阵了，最近吃吃喝喝都在一起，结果听说了李赫宰要求下一站的酒店要分开住。

从出道开始他们两个出去大多数时间都是住在一起的，这会儿李赫宰突如其来的“避嫌”有些过于突兀了。

“没什么，”李赫宰拿手掌反复搓着后颈，也还是没说出个所以然来，“去泡温泉的时候再说吧。”

可真等到了泡温泉的时候，李东海又临时反悔了。

到了泡温泉那天李赫宰也不知道是怎么的，也不避嫌了，在大堂吃饭的时候不停起哄要给他拍照，还凑到他身边来扒开衣服拍。

李东海紧张地盯着从身边走过的服务员。

“呀，你收敛一点啊，人家会以为我们很奇怪！”

“哪里奇怪了？”还在检查李东海最近锻炼情况的李赫宰丝毫没有收敛的意思。大约是觉得异国他乡，认识他们的人不多，这不过是个偏远的酒店，也不会带来什么隐患。

没了这层顾忌，他那点儿小心思就藏不住了。

“你没说过这边泡温泉得脱光。”

李东海换上浴袍，动作比李赫宰慢一些，出来的时候那人已经泡在池子里了。

“可不是就只有我们两个人么？”李赫宰不太理解，以前他们还一起洗过澡，一起泡温泉难道还要穿着衣服？

“这是露天的池子。”李东海双手交叉抱在胸前，分明是防备的态势。

“露天的池子怎么了，”李赫宰甚至故意把腿张得更开些也不管李东海站在池边到底看不看得见，至少气势上不能输，“再说这也不算是完全露天的池子啊。”

这次选的房间私密度很好，看似露天的池子实际上只有这一个房间的顾客可以享用，当然浴室内还有一个小型的温泉池，提供给不喜欢露天体验的顾客。

“我去里面那个。”

李东海说完就准备转身离开，被李赫宰“游过来”一把抓住脚踝。

“怎么？”先疑惑的自然是被突然抓住脚踝的李东海，“我不喜欢这里。”

他倒不是不喜欢这里，而是还没想好为什么李赫宰要跟自己”坦诚相见“，这不是那人的风格，往常那人一说洗澡就逃跑的架势几乎要让李东海以为他是怕水。

“一起泡啊，以前都一起洗澡的啊。”

好像并没有察觉到李东海的反常，又或者是故意忽略李东海的反常，李赫宰还在冲着池边的人挤眉弄眼。

“下来啊，既然要泡温泉当然是要按照日式的风格才行，日式温泉就是要脱光了泡才可以。”

“你确定么？”李东海作势就要解开腰带，眼睛却死死盯着李赫宰的反应。

“你确定要跟我一起泡？这样？”腰带好解开，但是李东海的手指除了表演就是不肯多一点儿动作，李赫宰在温泉水里挑衅地看着他，大概是这次也没打算轻易认输。  
“真的要一起么？”李东海又谨慎地再问了一句。

那人又游回原来的位置，还是那样叉开腿，冲着李东海招手，笑得不怀好意。

但是那人站在池边，最后还是没有下来。

李东海自己在浴室泡着，水里突然跳进来一个人，他吓得一回身，看见的不出意外是李赫宰的那张脸。

“今晚为什么躲着我。”

房间里池子小，李东海躲都躲不开，好在他泡水里的时候用毛巾裹着重点部位，紧张了一小会儿想起来这个事实，又突然就不紧张了。

“不是在躲着你。”

确实不是在躲着李赫宰，只是不知道对方突然的态度转变起因是什么，又能维持多久。

过去他在李赫宰面前自作多情丑态百出，陷入爱情的时候头脑发热顾不上，但自从李赫宰让他“冷静”，甚至从清潭洞搬回了宿舍之后，偌大一个房子只剩下他，所有情绪都瞬间涌入。

那些曾经被他抛诸脑后的耻辱感一拥而上，顺势将他吞没。

太糟糕了，他是用什么样的心态去“邀请”李赫宰，又是在什么样的情况下，无视对方的拒绝，一再去打扰他呢。

他捂着脸，试图躲开那些回忆扇过来的耳光，抽在脸上又疼又响，毫无自尊可言。

可现在李赫宰这副架势，有让他有些搞不明白了。

没让他有太多的时间想明白，李赫宰将人按在池边接吻，但到李东海吻着吻着手不自觉地攀附上李赫宰肌肉线条分明的背上。

那个吻，却没了下文。

——TBC——


End file.
